


Happy Surprises

by covalentbonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Steve And Tony love each other a lot, That's it., happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: Tony gets a pleasant surprise in the middle of his presentation in front of the UN.





	Happy Surprises

Tony was almost done with his presentation about the arc reactor and the frankly massive change it was about to bring for humanity in the UN general assembly. 

For this? This was going to change everything. Tony was going to make the arcs available to every peaceful country in the fucking world and nobody was going to tell him no. 

Least of all the United States. That's why, he had decided to present the idea in front of a general assembly. 

“..And the power production of the arc, is only going to get better, ladies and gentle- 

He paused as his eyes widened impossibly wide. 

Standing in front of one of the massive doors was his husband of four years. 

Captain Steve Rogers, who was currently supposed to be on his tour, three months away from any break. 

Instinctively Tony ran off from the stage, down the stairs and glomped onto his husband in front of the representatives of probably every country in the world. 

Steve caught him laughing and twirled him around and then set him down. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” He screeched. 

Steve winced, super hearing. Right. 

“I asked the generals for early leave after a gruelling mission- 

Tony immediately cupped Steve's face. 

“Are you okay?” His eyes showed blatant concern. 

“Yes, baby, I am okay.” Steve smiled reassuringly. 

“Now please go finish your presentation, because world peace is way more important.” 

Tony as if suddenly realising where he was, turned his neck around to look and immediately blushed under the stares of a multitude of people. 

“Fuck, I completely forgot.” He mumbled and hid his face into Steve's neck and groaned in embarrassment. Steve laughed, the bastard. 

Tony sighed and pried himself apart and took the stage again. 

“Sorry, for that.” He coughed. “My husband just likes to surprise me at inopportune moments.” 

The ambassador from France leaned down into her mic and spoke with a smile. 

“It was certainly heartwarming Dr. Stark, 

we poor administrative souls like to see a bit of that around here.” 

There were chuckles and muttered agreements and Tony grinned as he looked at Steve. 

“I love you.” He mouthed. 

Steve's eyes crinkled fondly. 

“I love you too.” He whispered back from his position near the doors. 

“So where were we again? Ah yes the power production efficiency is expected to …….” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was written primarily because...I can't fucking believe this but RDJ just posted a picture in his Instagram of three different shots where he is kissing Chris, Gwenyth, Mark and he captioned it. “To all shippers...happy valentines day..”   
> FUCKING FUCK I JUST FUCKING LOVE THIS MAN SO MUCH I JUST FUCKING WOW. AND THE CHRIS PICTURE IS TOP ONE TOO.   
> STONY IS BASICALLY FUCKING CANON BITCHES.   
> THE MAJOR, FOREMOST ACTOR OF THE WHOLE FUCKING CINEMATIF UNIVERSE ACKNOWLEDGED THE SHIP AND TREATED IT AS VIABLE AS PEPPERONY WHICH IS ACTUALLY CANON.   
> ROBERT DOWNEY JR DID THAT!!!!   
> I dare you, I double dare you to give me one fandom, one ship who has such blatant support from the actual person!!! It just makes me so happy. Rdj is so amazing. I just.. wow.   
> Happy Valentines day. Scream in the comments about how wonderful Rdj is. Beautiful, brilliant man.


End file.
